


True Name

by TheEconomy, Ya_dun_goofed



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, God is Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEconomy/pseuds/TheEconomy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_dun_goofed/pseuds/Ya_dun_goofed
Summary: "No" He whispered,"I know" Gabe replied in a hushed tone."No fucking way am I Doug Dimmadomes son" Mccree said, reading over it the second or third time.





	

From the exhaustion of their latest mission, Gabriels squad were all piled in the cafeteria catching up on the dinner they missed. He checked his messages, scrolling through each one until a particular one caught his eye. The name stretched the very borders of his screen and reading through it made him spit his drink. If this message from the man himself proved to be true Gabe wasnt sure what to believe. 

"Hey Jesse" he called, a messy head of brown hair turn to him.

"Yeah?" They answered, slouched over a chair across the room. 

"Come over here, you need to see this" Mccree groaned but slide his chair in as he carried his half empty plate over to his boss. "This better be good" he grumbled. Gabriel turned the screen to him just to read and process himself. 

"No" He whispered,

"I know" Gabe replied in a hushed tone.

"No fucking way am I Doug Dimmadomes son" Mccree said, reading over it the second or third time. 

"Doug Dimmadome? As in owner of the Dimmsedale Dimmadome??" Jack asked, sliding in next to Gabriel. 

"We might need finger prints or some shit to confirm it" he added in a serious tone, ignoring Jacks question.

"And then what? What if I really am his son?!" Jesse fired back, this had to be a prank.

"Well, he's on his way here according to the message so I suggest you clean up and we'll have to listen to what Doug has to say about this as well if its true." Jesse wiped a hand over his face. Here he was, making a new name for himself after getting out of Deadlock and now he might be the son of some billionaire. From the look on Gabes face he looked like he didn't know what to believe either. 

Jesse got up and left, leaving Jack and Gabe to contemplate.   
"Do you think this is real?" Jack wondered out loud. 

"It's by the guy himself so we have to take it seriously" Gabe replied. He googled pictures of Doug Dimmadome, owner of the Dimmsedale Dimmadome. 

"Does he look like Jesse?" Gabe scrolled over each image. 

"He might have the guys chin but I cant tell" he adds, Jack snorted.

"Looks like we just have to wait and see" 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A man stepped out of his private holocarrier, his steel colored eyes sweeping the entirety of the Overwatch headquarters. He was greeted by commander of black watch himself as he stood proudly in plain view.

"Doug Dimmadome?" The Blackwatch leader asked. He nodded with a smile gracing his lips.

"Indeed I am, owner of the Dimmesdale Dimmadome and real estate tycoon." 

"And you truly believe my worker is you're long lost child?" Gabe asked 

"Of course!" Doug answered, "he was only a child when he got stolen right under mine and his mothers noses, it's a shame he somehow ended up working for those gosh darn criminals the Deadlocks!" 

Gabe grunted. "Right this way then, he's in the atrium." Doug followed him taking in the agents running around doing their tasks like bumbling bees at work. 

The atrium was not only very open and usually empty, which made it great for meetings of all kinds or even just to sit alone to gather ones thought. Jesse slouched over the couch. Either this man is his father or he can go on tl forget this weird moment in his life. He saw Gabe and Doug Dimmadome walking towards where he was sitting, from the stern look on Gabes face Jesse decided to stand up to greet the potential father. Jesse held out a hand to shake.

"So you must me Doug Dimmadome" he said

"I sure am, owner of the Dimmesdale Dimmadome!" Doug answered with a firm shake. Jesse stared at the towering white hat perched on the mans head. Doug noticed the younger mans stare. 

"Like my hat? It's been proven that wearing a cowboy hat is purely genetic."

"Not sure if I believe that" Gabe added, 

"Thats because you're not wearing one" Doug said, shutting the blackwatch leader up. 

They stood in a awkward silence, Gabe coughed. 

"So what made you first think I'm your son?" Jesse asked

"I couldnt believe it honestly as well but a bodyguard of mine pointed out you look similar to your mother and have the same hair and facial hair I had when I was your age." 

"That's... Interesting." Jesse tried to picture a younger version of the owner of the Dimmsedale Dimmadome with a soul patch and his hair, it was too hard to process. 

"A member of our medical staff should be here any minute with the results." Gabriel said, changing the subject smoothly. 

"Alrighty than. Lets sit over here to pass the time" Doug offered.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

At the first sight of Mercys face. Gabe wasn't sure what to make of it. Her features were strictly nuetral with papers on a clipboard held in her firm grip. 

"Ah, hello! You must be from the medical staff?" Doug Dimmadome smiled warmly. 

"Are you Doug Dimmadome, owner of the Dimmesdale Dimmadome?" She asked blankly. 

"Why of course I am!" Doug puffed his chest out proudly. Jesse picked at his nails anxiously. 

"So what are the results?" Gabriel said. Looking over at Jesse, who was fidgety from her presence. She looked them all in the eyes and with the most serious voice she could muster she said.

 

"The results came back and it is indeed true, Jesse McCree is in fact Doug Dimmadomes son."

 

Jesses eyes widened in shock, Gabes jaw dropped. 

"I DIMMADANG KNEW IT" Doug Dimmadome cheered, pumping his fists in the air. She handed the clipboard to the billionaire 

"It's all there, from the fingerprints to even the matching dna in the hair samples we got from the parents and Jesse." She added, pushing a stray hair from her face. Doug rushed over to smother Jesse in a large hug. The taller and younger of the two stiffened in the old mans grip. 

"My son!!! You are truky my son Dale Dimmadome!!" He hollered. 

"My name can't be Dale" Jesse cried as Gabe resisted the urge to laugh. 

"Should I leave you two to sort this while I fill in some work about this?" Gabe inquired, 

"Of course, you should both move along now so we can catch up." Doug waved them off, Jesse saw his boss hesitate but turned to leave with an uncertain Mercy. 

when the two left Doug turned to Jesse. 

"So what do you recall happened?" Doug asked.

"Im not sure myself but I do know I ran away from some god awful woman and forced to make lemonade at a young age. Then, I got roped into the gang not much later until my boss Reyes saved my hide from a lifetime in jail." The older mans eyes widened at that, 

"do you by any chance know the name of the gal you mentioned?" Jesse scratched his soul patch in thought. 

"Not sure, she had kind of an icky name to be quite honest." He was unsure what to still comprehend of this situation, a worry crossed his mind. Will he continue working for Blackwatch and do what he loves most? 

"Doesn't matter now son, what matters now is that my boys back!" He cheered again. 

"So whats gonna happen now?" Dread pooled in McCrees gut.

"What happens now? Shoot! Now I have somebody who can take over the family business." Doug stood even prouder then before. "I can retire now while you take on the job of ruining peoples dreams through their wallets!" 

"I what?" 

"You heard me, your gonna change your name to what its supposed to be, move back to texas with your mother and I, and buy out the poors houses to drive them out. One neighborhood at a time." Jesse couldn't believe his ears, this mans a villian. 

His father's an asshole. 

Finding his voice he yelled "hell naw that aint right! I didn't leave a gang and struggle all my life to run a shitty business like yours!" Doug Dimmadomes eyebrow twitched, he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Jesse. 

"No DimmaSon of mine is gonna refuse to carry on the legacy! You do what your told or regret ever leaving that gang." He stated calmly, sweat gathered down the youngers back. Things are gonna get hairy if he aint careful. 

"Oh shit! Someone dropped a load of cash!" Jesse yelled 

"Where?!?" Doug Dimmadouchbag turned and Jesse quickly whipped out Peacekeeper. A gift he treasures from his boss. 

"No you see here you gosh dang liar I aint having you-" a shot rang out through the large room. Its bang carried out to where Gabe was and hearing this made him and many others turn back running to its source. 

What they came back to. Was the dead billionaire, Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmesdale Dimmadome bleeding out on the cold floor with Jesse standing over him. 

"How could you.... shoot your own daddy like this?" The dying man asked weakly, the blood already filling his lungs. 

"Consider you and your terrible deeds to be... Dimmadone" Jesse said triumphantly. Gabe didnt know what to make of the sight. 

The whole atrium clapped.

**Author's Note:**

> For coyote, you freak.


End file.
